<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We need to talk, It’s over. by Arkham_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753957">We need to talk, It’s over.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat'>Arkham_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic Pain, Chronically ill character, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, OOC, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Flynn, we need to talk.” Was stated by the Alliance spy. Who watched him with a stern appearance.</p><p>“Oi, it’s never good when a conversation starts with ‘Flynn we need to talk.’”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We need to talk, It’s over.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This plot bunny, has been in my head for awhile. </p><p>Follow me on stuff.<br/>https://linktr.ee/kayceelain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn Fairwind sat by the hearth in his one roomed apartment, calmly whittling a piece of driftwood he had found on the shore earlier in the day. His mind drifted from thought to thought. The stream of consciousness rudely being interrupted by the door to his apartment opening quietly. Giving way to one, Mathias Shaw who entered with a somber appearance in both facial features and body language. His gaze scanning the room, stopping on the Brunette himself. </p><p>Before Flynn had the chance to utter even a simple ‘Hello’<br/>
“Flynn, we need to talk.” Was stated by the Alliance spy. Who watched him with a stern appearance.</p><p>“Oi, it’s never good when a conversation starts with ‘Flynn we need to talk.’” Flynn sighed, setting his project aside, to give the redhead his full attention.<br/>
“I swear I didn’t do whatever it is they said I did. And if I did,I’ll pay for it later.”<br/>
——-<br/>
Seeing Flynn brought both warmth and anxiety over the spymaster.<br/>
After all, he was there to break off whatever it was that they had together.<br/>
He couldn’t allow the normally comforting voice to get to him.<br/>
He had to end it, for the both of them.</p><p>The guilt was already boiling in the spy’s stomach.</p><p>“For once I am not here about you, Fairwind… it’s about us.”<br/>
Shaw aimlessly gestured between the two men.</p><p>“Oh? And why so formal?” Flynn asked, his eyes wide with wonder, obviously not yet understanding what was about to happen. </p><p>Shaw could hardly take it. The trust, the love he saw, everything about Flynn ate away at the spy’s cold heart and pulled him down to the ground.<br/>
Flynn grounded the redhead </p><p>He loved this man with everything he had, and that’s exactly why he had to set him free.</p><p>The redhead sighed, squaring his shoulders. “Whatever is going on between us, is through. I will be returning to Stormwind in the next few days and with the boat departing, so will whatever we had.”<br/>
It hurt. It hurt so badly to say those cold words and watch as the smile fell from the captain's face. </p><p>Usually wide expressive eyes were now filled with hurt, his typically smiling face down turned into a deep frown.<br/>
“Wh… what are you talking about, mate?” </p><p>“I am breaking things off before they continue needlessly. That is what I am talking about.”<br/>
Flynn looked as if he’d been slapped.<br/>
“Why?...” was all but whispered by the ex captain who struggled to hide his emotions.<br/>
——<br/>
“Because...” This is it, this is the end. Once these final words left Shaw's lips everything would end. The spy felt his heart clench and stomach drop even before the final words were uttered.</p><p>He had too. It was only fair to Flynn, Right?<br/>
Viciously the spy squashed down the doubt and forced out the ending words.<br/>
“Because, I was only using you while I remained here. I feel nothing for you captain, now have a good life.”<br/>
Before he could see the look on the other man's face, Shaw fled, turning on his heels and slamming through the door. His feet moving with a mind of their own. </p><p>It was over. </p><p>Tears fell without permission as the spy’s heart shattered with every step away from his now Ex love.</p><p>The break was necessary, that’s what Shaw continued to tell himself at least.</p><p>He was to return to Stormwind next week. He had almost died repeatedly while on duty in Kul Tiras, let alone how often he’d almost died back home. </p><p>Flynn didn’t deserve that. </p><p>The brunette deserved someone not devoted to their work, someone who’d devote their time to him.<br/>
Someone who wasn't so broken inside.</p><p>Pressing a gloved hand to his mouth, Shaw let himself lean heavily on the railing overlooking the city below. It was dusk, the street lights lit the city beautifully and the water below lapped lightly at the shore line. </p><p>Normally so good at containing his emotions, the redhead inwardly berated himself for this display. At least most of the city was in their homes.<br/>
Hardly anyone would see him like this.</p><p>The spy’s arms and legs began to ach from the strain.<br/>
Spasms beagan to wrack through his body, but he ignored them.</p><p>He didn’t have his medication, he’d realized absently.<br/>
That must still be at Flynns cabin, the ex pirate had insisted he stay with him rather than the Redemption’s cabin.</p><p>If he went to the boat, there would be medicine and a warm bed waiting for him, but that felt so far away.<br/>
——-<br/>
Flynn had been shocked and hurt by the spy’s harsh words.<br/>
Stunned in place for a few minutes replaying the events in his mind's memory.<br/>
The spy’s words had sounded forced, broken and very much like a lie. </p><p>Flynn sighed, standing to pour himself a drink.</p><p>He’d felt things for Shaw that no one else made him feel.<br/>
Most people would leave the Ex pirate before feelings could develop. That's how it had always been, but he'd thought it was different with Mathias. </p><p>Despite the redhead’s words sounding forced, he still had said them and it still hurt. </p><p>Flynn grimaced as he took a large gulp of his drink.<br/>
It wasn't strong enough.</p><p>The brunette dropped into his arm chair and stared into space, not fully registering what he was looking at until the haze centered and the image focused to his eyes.</p><p>On the table sat, Mathias’s medicine.<br/>
He would need that, even if he wasn’t staying with the captain any longer.<br/>
He needed his medicine.<br/>
——<br/>
Mathias remained looking out over the city. He’d enjoyed roaming these streets with Flynn, however those times were behind him.<br/>
Despite knowing what he’d done was for the best, he couldn’t shake the questions of, if it really was for the best.</p><p>Something that hurt this bad couldn’t possibly be the right decision. </p><p>He’d remained where he stood despite knowing he should return to the Alliance vessel, the pain through his body wasn’t unbearable but it was getting there.</p><p>He would have to go back, sooner rather than later.</p><p>The spy sighed, looking out once more over the city before turning to leave.<br/>
——-<br/>
Heavy footfalls fell directly behind the spy, “Mathias! Wait!” Called the painfully familiar voice. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t really moved yet in the first place, but despite that Shaw remained in place. Too shocked by the man's appearance after the harsh words he’d tossed. </p><p>When Flynn came to a stop in front of the spy, he was panting lightly.</p><p>“You… ran after me?” Questioned the redhead.<br/>
He had said such harsh things to the brunette.<br/>
Things he’d instantly regretted.</p><p>“Of course I did-“ Started the Ex Pirate.<br/>
Mathias felt his heart clench.<br/>
This man was ever stubborn, wasn't he? </p><p>“-You forgot these, mate.” Flynn placed the pill bottle in the Spy’s hand.<br/>
Shaw stared at the small bottle for a few moments not fully registering, until the man's words had sunk in.</p><p>He’d only ran after shaw to give him the pills.<br/>
While a considerate action, the ice filling Shaws chest made it hard to feel grateful.<br/>
Though, he supposed he deserved that after the lie he’d told, Flynn.<br/>
—-<br/>
Gripping the bottle in his gloved hand, Shaw nodded his thanks.<br/>
“Thank you, I'll be on my way now.” Turning to leave the situation before He said something he’d regret, Mathias attempted to walk away.</p><p>A large hand falling on his shoulder prevented the escape.</p><p>“No ya don’t, mate. You’ve got some explaining to do.”<br/>
Chided the taller man, he didn’t seem upset, but there was a glint of something akin to it in his eyes.<br/>
“You’re gonna tell me what all that nonsense back at my apartment was.” He stated rather than questioned.</p><p>The demanding tone of the other man had surprised Mathias. He knew very well that Flynn could be serious when he wanted to be, however he’d never heard him quite so demanding.</p><p>Squaring his shoulders, Mathias tried to keep the facade up, for the both of them.<br/>
“I believe I gave you a clear answer, Captain Fair-“ </p><p>“oh cut the crap, Matty. You can’t hide how you really feel, not from me. So tell me the truth.” Flynn frowned, placing a hand under the spy’s chin to lift up his gaze, forcing eye contact.<br/>
“Now, Mathias.” </p><p>Gasping softly at the order, Shaw unconsciously nodded curtly.<br/>
The spy was not one to falter to any and all demanding tones or simple orders. Having worked under King Varian had gotten the spy quote use to loud and brash authority. </p><p>However, with Flynn it was different.<br/>
This man could see through his lies, see through the emotional walls, read his emotions even when they were masked by carefully trained indifference.</p><p>Flynn Fairwind exceeded everything Shaw had expected or believed he was capable of. </p><p>Flynn knew he had been lying, Flynn knew he had a reason for doing so, and Flynn was here not to just return his medicine but for answers.<br/>
Flynn deserved answers.</p><p>“I… I am returning to Stormwind next week, Flynn.” The spymaster began, to which the brunette gestured for him to continue.</p><p>“I won’t be in Kul Tiras, nearly as much as I have been these last few months. I do not expect you to come clear across the ocean to Stormwind, nor would you even be able to very often. When I return home I will immediately take up responsibilities I haven’t been able to conduct due to the war effort. I likely will be absent from any kind of free time for months.”</p><p>Flynn cocked his head to the side, brown hair falling over his shoulder.<br/>
“What exactly are you trying to say, love?” </p><p>The endearment caused the spy to falter in his thoughts, what really was he trying to say?</p><p>Shaw sighed, stepping backwards from the man before him, he turned away to look out over the city once more.<br/>
“I won’t have time for you. I won’t have time for myself. My work is thankless and taxing. There is no happy ending for me. I’ll likely die on a mission somewhere with no one to mourn me and frankly it’s better that way.” Mathias sighed, his shoulders falling in defeat.<br/>
“I was trying to separate us, cut the ties and cut them coldly so you wouldn’t get hurt in the end. You deserve better, Flynn.”</p><p>Flynn said nothing, but Shaw heard the rustle of his boots moving.<br/>
The spy had expected to hear the footfall departing, but instead it grew closer, and soon he was being enveloped by strong arms around his waist.</p><p>“Mathias, you don’t get to make that decision for me, love. We’re in this together, and I won’t be scared off by just a few months of not seeing you, or the danger that hangs in wait for you. Sure I worry, sure I’d miss you, but here’s the thing, Mathias Shaw.” </p><p>Flynn gently turned the spy in his arms so they were facing one another.<br/>
A Gloved hand rose to cup the spymaster’s cheek.<br/>
“I love you, even if you are a bloody fool.”</p><p>Green eyes widened in surprise.<br/>
Neither man had said those words out loud before today.</p><p>“What did you say?” Mathias whispered.</p><p>Flynn grinned, leaning in inches from the spy’s lips.<br/>
“I said, I love you. You damned fool.</p><p>Soft lips met chapped as neither man knew who started the kiss, but both returned it happily. The two remained in one another’s arms until the chill of the night got too unbearable and Flynn walked his partner back to the apartment he owned</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and supporting me!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>